1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for managing network devices through a network.
The network device as used herein implies a printer, a scanner, a facsimile, and a multi-function apparatus which integrates a printer, a scanner and a facsimile, for example, and is connected to a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system which manages the network devices through the network is known. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-236576 discloses a network system including Multi-Function Apparatuses (network devices) and a managing apparatus connected to a network, for example. In the system, the Multi-Function Apparatus transmits an electronic mail describing its own operating conditions to the managing apparatus. The managing apparatus manages the Multi-Function Apparatuses by collecting operating conditions of the Multi-Function Apparatuses by means of the electronic mails. For example, the operating conditions are printing conditions such as the size of a print sheet if the device is a printer.